Fuega Nitro
Fuega Nitro is a very infamous troublemaker originating from Campeche City, Mexico, being a dangerous and ferocious criminal that's been spreading her chaos across the Southwestern United States for some time now. She's recognized well enough by her unusual taste in extremely expensive and exquisite clothing (as far as villains are concerned), but is even more known for her red-hot dusty skin and her corn chip-like texture. Fuega is an amateur pyrokinesis user that usually uses her heat-related powers to cause explosions or heat things up, and is known for hanging out with wanted criminal Absinthe on the weekends. This sinister, wild, dominating yet extremely fashionable and sensitive woman has her own Standing Ripple, named "HELLYEAH", to help give her the upper hand in any fight. She received her Standing Ripple by bullying Kinney "Sickman" Cantrell's paranoid doctor into doing it and then burning him to a crisp, and now uses him to give her all the spice she needs to continue her life. Description Fuega Nitro description Fuega is an exceptionally tall troublemaker with powdery and dusty crimson skin and literal flames in her black sclera. Fuega is known for her golden headband with a glowing ruby in the middle, which generates a blazing flame above her head that grows bigger and wilder with how much passion she's feeling. She wears flashy black shades and sun-shaped earrings, and has golden teeth and nails and a moldable hot sauce tongue. She's known for her fashion sense, wearing a Campeche traditional dress and golden bracelets and anklets bearing emblems resembling the sun. Sometimes when she's finding it exceptionally hard to take on her own heat, her dress may burst into flames, revealing her heat-resistant swimwear, with her fringe bikini showing a melting sun. HELLYEAH description HELLYEAH is very hard to not notice, standing at a nightmarish 15'04" height and outsizing his user by twice the size. His body build is immensely intense when it comes to mass and muscle, sizing out every single one of Hawkins' characters when it comes down to raw strength. Dressed like a stereotypical Western cowboy, HELLYEAH's got the beaten face, the essential hat, the ragged old-fashioned set of clothes, and the guns he needs underneath his belt. HELLYEAH prefers to have his front loosened up, exposing his chest and his abs of steel. Though he looks rather normal for a Standing Ripple, his powers are what really make him stand out particularly. Personality Fuega Nitro always has that sinister and wild temper that makes her recognizable from even a mile away, always being easily excitable and never having slow reactions, always behaving the instant she can even if it means not giving vital things to think about a second thought. Fuega is also incredibly vain and selfish, believing everything that exists out there belongs to her and that she's the only person that should be able to possess anything- even if she finds disappointing valuables, she won't leave them behind, 'cause she went through all that trouble to find it anyway! Fuega is always looking at herself, admiring herself in the mirror no matter how she's looking at the moment, and believes she's truly the hottest being alive on Earth! (She's probably not wrong, in a literal sense.) Fuega's rarely ever shy or nervous, only appearing so when her skin gets cracked open. You'll usually be finding Fuega hanging out at bars though, where she'll be kicking back, drinking the finest wine, and playing Pokémon on her Nintendo 3DS (using black gloves), usually hanging out by herself or with the notoriously devious Absinthe. She's completely focused on herself when alone, adjusting her clothing for her own personal comfort and intentionally complimenting and praising herself to let her ego fuel the fire emerging from her headband. Fuega has strange priorities when it comes to talking to others; she ignores people that try to act like they're all "hot stuff" and instead focuses her attention on people that look weaker, nervous, depressed, anxious, etc., trying to bait them into being with her. Though she does use them to her advantage, she does supply them with what they need and keeps them close to her when disaster strikes. HELLYEAH, her Standing Ripple, is a super-intense and in-your-face individual that's always cornering and decimating Fuega's enemies, crushing them with his supernatural strength and with his unbreakable spirit. Unlike many Ripples, he's very talkative and always appears to be in sync with Fuega, teaming up with her frequently in battle to give each other the upper edge they need to win. He's very vocal and roars his temper very frequently, appearing very dangerous when compared to the cheesier, mischievous but somewhat friendly Fuega. Powers and Abilities Unlike many users with Standing Ripples, Fuega Nitro isn't a normal person in any sense of the word and is capable of using her own powers in battle. Fuega is capable of using heat in battle, capable of making enough friction to generate explosions and making her bare hands so hot that they roast hot dogs, burgers, etc. She can also burst flamethrowers from her narrow throat, spread off dust from her body to create winds that irritate and blind one's eyes, and stretch out her extremely spicy tongue (with the heat of a Carolina Reaper) to directly burn through anything that can't resist its heat. She can also cause so much pressure to appear in any part of her body that the skin around it flies right off like bullets, exposing her inner organs- made of hot sauce and corn chips. However, she can't use much of her heat-related powers if she isn't given enough spice- thus, she relies on HELLYEAH to make her dishes that are so HOT that they revitalize her whole body. If her body is super hot, it will completely burn up her usual clothing, leaving her with her heatproof bikini- that's a sign that she means business! Fuega's signature weapons are the "Chili Powder Boomers", which are guns that blast Takis chips. She usually aims right for the eyes, especially when HELLYEAH's "Live or Die" is activated. HELLYEAH is a supportive Standing Ripple that behaves in sync with Fuega, helping her pin her enemies and crush them into submission with his muscles. He is fully capable of picking up six average-sized cars filled with four people each, meaning that it's not particularly easy to wriggle your way out of his grasp. He can even run as fast as Fuega can, but because he has significantly more stamina than she does, she can piggyback on him to give chase if necessary. However, he cannot have a physical presence if Fuega is feeling negative- whether it be by a lack of confidence, by feeling defeated, by feeling anxious etc. She must be feeling so good that his presence is worthy- in other words, she's gotta be like "HELL YEAH!!!" to bring him to life. His main ability is "Live or Die", fueling Fuega with insane amounts of adrenaline and giving her absurd reaction times and ultra-quick reflexes that she can only control if she is at the height of her spirit! His other is "Feast or Famine". This is an emergency ability that allows Fuega to store excessive amounts of food in her body to immediately burn as energy for her to use, even if it's not spicy, but she must be quick or HELLYEAH will disappear when her dying spirit wins over her, leaving her overly sick with incompatible food in her body! Gallery FuegaNitroPainted.png|Fuega Nitro solo art HELLYEAHPainted.png|HELLYEAH solo art FuegaHELLYEAHPainted.png|Fuega Nitro and HELLYEAH together Trivia *Fuega Nitro's design is based off of the Takis snack and the properties of the Fuego flavor. *It's unknown who created Fuega Nitro, or if she has any family. Category:Females Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples